Tainted sheets
by EternalMeadow
Summary: There's a festival in Sindria and you'd think the newly engaged king and queen would be out enjoying it. Well at least Sinbad is. But Sindira's new queen doesn't feel like partying, after all she did just escape the clutches of the Kou empire. Although it seems a certain fallen Magi doesn't have any intentions of letting her leave his grip easily.


Wow I have not been on here in a while, and I am sooooooo sorry for that, lots of things happened combined with writers block just meant I was rrreeaalllyyy not into writing for a while. But thankfully Imma back into to, and hopefully will be finishing some stories for all you who have stuck by them.

Anyway hope you enjoy this little one shot, and like always I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

The rhythmic beat of drums vibrate though Sinbad's bedroom followed by happy, excited chatter from the people below. Like most nights in Sindria it was the perfect time to drink with friends and party till your feet were sore.

So why exactly was the newly appointed queen of Sindria and fiancé to the great King Sinbad still curled up in their bed?

Well the reason for that was because I was completely exhausted, signing papers and making wedding arrangements was a lot harder than it sounded, so right now all I wanted to do was lay in bed.

And where was my fiancé? Most likely off getting drunk at the festival, mountains of swooning girls gathered around him. It seemed our engagement hadn't changed that aspect of him at all, in fact is was rare that I even got to see him, never mind anything else.

I suppose it should have angered me, or at least be feeling something a kin to jealousy, but there was nothing. I guess I just didn't feel for him like I should have, nothing about him excited me...

Not like...

I shake my head, no. You left Kou for a reason, this is for the best.

I sigh softly and run my fingers through my hair, smiling a little as a pleasant breeze pushes up against my back, ruffling the short silk nightdress around me.

 _Crack!_

I almost jump a mile as a vase smashes beside me, a frightened squeal following after.

"Enjoying your stay?"

My head whips round and fear sparks through my body, my heart thumping hard in my chest as my eyes widen at the sight.

"Judar! W-what are you-"

"Layla did you honestly think leaving the Kou Empire would be easy? that you could hid in Sindria and we wouldn't come to drag you back?" The black haired magi twirls his red jewel tipped wand in his hand, his dark red gaze dragging over me and I pull at my nightdress around me, suddenly feeling way too exposed to him.

"I don't belong to the Kou anymore and you shouldn't be here" I say, hoping I sounded more confident the I felt.

"Oh? You think you can hid behind Sinbad and he'll keep you safe from us?" he glares at me, placing one firm hand on his hip and points his wand at the door.

Instantly ice creeps creep up around it, encasing it in an impenetrable wall, making sure I couldn't escape that way and the only other option was the open balcony that Judar was currently blocking.

"Judar, I'm _not_ going back" I move off the bed in an attempt to put as much space between us as possible. But with each step back he take one towards me, movements akin to a stalking cat, slow and deliberate.

My heart was in my mouth and feelings I'd promised myself to bury were resurfacing in full unrelenting force. My back hits the wall as I desperately search for someway to escape.

"S-Sinbad will-" I can't move as arms are tightly wrapped round my waist, pulling me up against a strong built chest, his hot mouth moves close to my ear and I can feel my heart pounding hard as he speaks.

"Sinbad's not going to help this time" his voice is husky and sinfully dark, suddenly I feel his bite possessively at my neck and something sparks along my body, instantly I'm a whimpering mess in his arms, one hand flying up to tangle in his hair, unsure of whether to pull him off or urge him on. But once I feel his hand slide over my thigh I can't stop a moan that bubbles up, my back arching as if on instinct.

His blunt nails dig into my skin and drag upwards to take hold of my hips. I'm biting my lip to try and stop another whimper from escaping, but he places another bruising bite on my neck and its out before I can stop it.

"J-Judar n-noo~" it's weak and barely above a whisper.

"Come home Layla" it was an order and my head was so fuzzy and muddled from him that I couldn't form any words to reply with, instead only soft moans came. My chin is taken hold of and I'm gazing into deep ruby eyes with heavy eyes, I can feel what's left of my resolve beginning to melt away. But with what little is there I try to protest again.

However before I can even utter the first word his lips seal off mine, hot, demanding and every bit as sinful as he was. I melted into him, any semblance of thought is wiped clean as he presses harder into me, feeling every contour of his well-built body.

My hands fly to his onyx hair, tugging lightly as his tongue demanded entrance to my mouth, I gasp softly and its all the encouragement he needs as he roughly strokes my tongue. We only brake when Judar's top and chunnari is thrown off before resuming our activity.

Suddenly we're moving and I'm pressed onto the large silk bed, but that doesn't seem to stop him as his hands move to the top of my nightdress and pulls it down, exposing my soft, full breasts to him.

I only briefly notice him give one of his sinful smirks before taking the swollen mound into his mouth, my back arching up off the bed, pushing more of my chest into him which he responds by giving the soft flesh a sharp bite. His hand making its way up my thigh and plays with the seeping wet cloth covering my needy core.

He tugs at a hardened tip with his teeth before releasing it and move up to whisper in my ear.

"So wet already, always so eager for me" his fingers press harder against my entrance, tearing a cry from my lips.

"W-We can't h-here" I moan, surprised that I could form words, let alone have any kind of resistance left.

"But we are, I'll make sure we drench this whole bed and let that _king_ know just who his _queen_ moans for" my hips buck as one finger slips into the cloth and strokes at my sex.

"P-Please Judar-" I pant and he practically tears off the dripping cloth, gliding his now glistening fingers over my twitching heat.

"But first, I'll need to remind you exactly who you belong too" he sits up and slides his pants off before kicking them somewhere across the room. As he does I can't help but watch his hard, pulsing manhood bounce as the material slides off him.

He doesn't wait and begins teasing me, rocking his hips so his arousal grinds against my own, my head falls back and my body opens up to him, my legs opening as wide as they can as a chorus of moan and pants flow from my mouth, filling the room.

"That's right, mine" He smirks again and plunges inside me.

At that point we both know he's won.

My inner walls eagerly accept his shaft as he begins to move his hips, not waiting for me to adjust, but at this point I don't care. I'm completely filled each time he drives into me and I'm nothing but a writhing, needy mess underneath him.

"I warned you, but you wouldn't listen" he growls and my whole body bounces with each pounding of his hips, one hand lifts up my leg to my chest and my toes curl at the angle, feeling him much deeper now.

"Do you remember now?! just exactly who's cock you moan for" I can feel my eyed roll back a little and a familiar tightening begin to form in my stomach, my pulsing core tightening even further round his swollen member.

Then he decided to stop moving, pulling all the way out until the head of his cock is pressed up against my sex. I begin to whimper in protest and I rock my hips to, urging him on to keep moving.

"Beg for me" he demands, but I can hardly think never mind form a coherent sentence.

"Beg" He says again.

I blink awake and look up into his dark lust filled red eyes, I can see the strain on him just to keep his hips still and I rock my hips again, almost feeling him slip back inside me but he manages to pull away.

"No, I want to hear you beg for me, I want everyone on the damn island to hear just how badly you want me" He leans down and takes a hard nipple into his mouth again, one hand tugging and pulling at the other.

"N-ngh J-Judar ahh ah" He pulls hard with his teeth.

"N-not so r-rough" he smirks against my chest and tugs again.

"You love it, now be a good girl and beg" He sinks agonisingly slowly into me, but only till the head and I cry out, my nails raking over his shoulders as my body arched into his, almost screaming out the only words I could think of.

"A-ahhh ha J-JUDAR! Please, please, I need it! I need your cock so badly, just please make me cum, please!"

"Very good, my _queen_ " And begins an onslaught of ferocious thrusts with strength I hadn't thought possible, the room filling with only the sounds of skin slapping together and our hot and heavy moans.

Every nerve in my body it full focused on where we're joined, my eyes watering as the pleasure was so intense it was almost painful, the sounds of Judar's grunts and ragged gasps only added to my pleasure.

He takes hold of my breast and digs his fingers into the flesh, his hips bucking even faster as splashes of my juices coat his lower stomach and drip down his tights.

"Now, who do you belong too?" I'm already so close to the end, just a little more.

"You Judar! Only you, only ever you" So close.

"Good, fuck I-I'm gunna-!" Hot white jets of cum spurt into my beaten pussy walls, the feeling setting off my own end as I cum around his cock, screaming out as I finally reach that point I so desperately needed.

In the next minute all of our strength drains as we fall onto the bed, sweat dripping off our bodies and I notice that Judar's usual braid has come undone, locks of long messed up black hair falling over his back.

I take a moment to try and come back to reality as my fingers play with strands of his hair absentmindedly, only just noticing the muscles in my legs twitching.

Gradually Judar moves up over me and glides his hand down over my body, I give a soft sigh as he does.

"You'll need to get dressed if we're leaving for Rakushou" I begin to get up and find his clothing, somewhere in this room. But he presses down on my chest and I look at his in confusion.

"The Kou can wait, I think we should leave King Sinbad a few gifts, this bed is too big just to leave at round one"

He descends on me once again and I know we're not going anytime soon.


End file.
